


Timing Is Everything

by FanWriter



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: Missing Nick, Madison decides to work a little magic.





	Timing Is Everything

Madison bit her lip as she checked her work for the twentieth time, her fingers tugging at her hair neverously. ''That's it. I've done it. Maybe. Hopefully. No, no, this is totally going to work.''

For the past two weeks she'd been digging in to any books on transporting spells that she could find; reading and re-reading to make sure she fully understood everything before she did something that would be a big no-no with Udonna - practicing advanced magic without supervision, for this instance, inventing her own spell.

Not that it was necessarily a new spell, just a revision to an old one. Instead of being able to teleport by using a landmark (like a tree at the base of a mountain, or a boulder by the sea) as the focal point, her spell would be able to use a person. It didn't really sound like something big out loud, but considering people moved about much more freely than a boulder or tree - and that she wasn't a full sorceress like Udonna - it was still a fairly difficult spell to come up with.

Determindly, she stood (after leaving a note, of course - what it something went wrong?) and made sure she had plently of room. She didn't have to think twice about who she would be focusing on: Nick. She hadn't seen him since he and his parents left to go see his other parents. Which, admittedly, was part of her reason for breaking one of Udonna's rules to begin with. Closing her eyes, she imagined every part of Nick's face before clearly saying the incantation, and disappearing in a glowing circle of light.

PRMF-PRMF-PRMF-PRMF-PRMF

''Arrrgh!''

''Ahhh!''

''Maddie?''

''Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry -'' Madison hid her face behind her hands and turned away.

Nick quickly covered himself with a washcloth and turned off the shower. ''What - how did - what -''

The bathroom door banged opened and in the next second the shower curtain had been ripped from the rod, revealing a very worried Leanbow and Udonna.

''Bowen?'' Udonna asked faintly, checking him over to make sure he wasn't hurt while curiously wondering what her apprentice was doing in the shower with her son.

''Bowen. Explain, now.'' Leanbow looked at his son sternly.

''I don't know.'' Nick grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it around his waist with one hand while keeping the washcloth in place with the other. ''One second I was washing and -''

''Sorry, sorry,'' Maddie stuttered from behind her hands. ''I - it was a spell - I - sorry, I - I didn't think you'd be in the shower.''

''It's 7:30, it's a pretty strong possibility that I would be getting ready,'' he replied, still a little stunned at what was going on.

''Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry -'' Maddie continued.

Udonna stepped forward and guided Maddie out of the shower. ''Come with me. Perhaps some tea will do you good.''

Leanbow stared after his wife and the blue witch as they left the bathroom, Madison still muttering her apologies. He turned back to his son. ''Bowen.''

''Dad, honestly, I'm just as surprised as you are, okay. Nothing happened, if that's what you're getting at.''

Leanbow sighed and ran a hand over his face. ''Finish your shower and then meet us in the kitchen. Maybe by then, Madison will have calmed down enough to tell us what's going on.''

''Yes, sir.'' Nick let out a breath after his dad closed the door and turned the facet back on. What just happened, he thought.


End file.
